Policeman
|artist = ft. |year = 2015 |difficulty = Mediumhttps://prntscr.com/pe3wvw |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |dg = / / |mode = Trio |mc = |pc = / / Light Blue (Bar) |gc = / / |lc = Light Blue |pictos = 114 |kcal = |dura = 3:14 |nowc = Policeman |choreo = Céline Rotsen |perf = Jerky Jessy (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/BylcRmeH2Dm/[[:File:Prove_jjessy.png]] Sarah Magassa (P2)https://www.instagram.com/p/BylcRmeH2Dm/ Cormier Claude (P3)https://www.instagram.com/p/BylcRmeH2Dm/ }}Eva Simons ve Konshens tarafından "Policeman" 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Rutin bir Trio tarafından gerçekleştirilir. Siyah ve beyaz tam opaklık ana hatlarına sahiptirler. P1 P1, su mavisi yüzü ve göğsü olan pembe bir gorildir. Açık yeşil bir şapka, turuncu bayraklı, turuncu "XI VI" harfleri olan sarı bir açık gömlek ve siyah bağcıklı turuncu bir çift spor ayakkabı giyiyor. P2 P2 kısmi bir topuzda uzun, koyu mavi saçlı bir kadındır. Sarı çember küpeler, siyah ve pembe kenarlıklı açık mavi spor sutyeni, gövde üzerinde kırmızı ve siyah kayışlar ile sarı kapşonlu, kırmızı ve siyah çizgili sarı bir çift kazak ve siyah ve pembe kenarlık ve bir çift giyer. koyu mavi ayak bileği botları. P3 P3, turuncu bir göbeğe sahip mor bir su aygırıdır. Açık mavi bir ter bandı, sarı bayraklı kırmızı bir ceket ve beyaz bağcıklı bir çift mavi ve sarı spor ayakkabı giyiyor. Policeman coach 1.png|P1 Policeman coach 2.png|P2 Policeman coach 3.png|P3 Arka Plan Arka planda, yanında daha küçük küpler bulunan büyük bir küpün yanında iki polis aracı var. Arka plan siyahken, kamyonlar sarı tekerleklerle koyu mor ve siyah arka plan üzerinde renkli şerit ve elmas desenleri görünüyor. Arka plan beyaza döndüğünde, kamyonlar tamamen beyazdır. Renkli, bireysel şeritler sola kayarken yoğun renkli bir elmas ve şerit deseni hala ana küpün üzerinde durmaktadır. Koro sırasında, bireysel çizgiler, benzersiz desenin canlandırıldığı yerde elmas bir desen oluşturmak için durur. Polis kamyonları, kısa bir süre kaybolduktan sonra, koyu mavi ve turuncu arasında geçiş yapar ve önden kaldırır. Konshens'in rap sırasında, pembe fıskiyeli siyah bayraklar zeminden ve duvarın üzerinden kayar. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde 2 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1: Yukarı bak ve kolunu aşağı indir. Altın Hareket 2: Sağ kolunuzu yukarı kaldırın. Policeman gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Policeman gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Policeman gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Policeman gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances In Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Must Dance 2020 *Street Cred *Beastly Beats Trivia *Şarkının müzik videosu oyunda kullanılıyor. Galeri Game Files Policeman cover generic.png|''Policeman'' Policeman cover albumcoach.png| album coach Policeman cover albumbkg.png| album background policeman_banner_bkg.png| menu banner policeman_map_bkg.png| map background Policeman 1105.png|P1 s avatar Policeman p1 gold ava.png|P1 s golden avatar Policeman 1106.png|P2 s avatar Policeman 1107.png|P3 s avatar JD2020_POLICEMAN_BACKGROUND_1.png|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2020_POLICEMAN_BACKGROUND_2.png|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2020_POLICEMAN_BACKGROUND_3.png|Background 3 (from the fankit) Policeman sd coach 1.png|Coach extraction 1 (from the fankit) Policeman sd coach 2.png|Coach extraction 2 (from the fankit) Policeman sd coach 3.png|Coach extraction 3 (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots Policeman jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Policeman jd2020 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Policeman jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Promotional Images policeman promo gameplay 1 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (8th-gen) policeman promo gameplay 2 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (8th-gen) policeman promo gameplay 3 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 3 (8th-gen) policeman promo gameplay 1 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (Wii) Policeman promo gameplay 2 wii.png|Promotional gameplay 2 (Wii) policeman promo gameplay 3 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 (Wii) Jd2020 3days e3 instagram teaser.gif|''Policeman'' in the 3 days left teaser (Instagram) Jd2020 3days e3 teaser.gif|''Policeman'' in the 3 days left teaser (Twitter) policeman p1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1) policeman p2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) policeman p3 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P3) 39d0f56c-74e7-42b5-8200-09ab98c6eee7. CR0,1,970,300 PT0 SX970 V1 .jpg|P2 in a promotional image from Amazon Beta Elements policeman beta ending.gif|Unused cutscene Others Policeman thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Policeman thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Eva Simons ft. Konshens - Policeman Teasers Policeman - Gameplay Teaser (US) Policeman - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Policeman - Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation en:Policeman Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Reggae Şarkıları Kategori:Konshens Şarkıları Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Just Dance 2020 Şarkıları Kategori:Jerky Jessy Kategori:Sarah Magassa Kategori:Cormier Claude